New Princess FG Adopted by Nao Takumi
by darkangelfantasy
Summary: After Takako finds out about Mizuho she wants him expelled. So he gets transferred to Fujimori Gakuen. Adopted by Nao Takumi sorry everyone I can't continue. With my baby I had recently I haven't had time.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After Takako finds out about Mizuho she wants him expelled. So he gets transferred to Fujimori Gakuen. Even though he is a Third year none of his credits tranferred so he has to start high school over. Student Council wants him to be a princess.

Disclaimer: I do not own Otoboku or Princess Princess.

Mizuho stood there bewildered. He could not think of what to say as Takako stood in front of the Headmistress, fuming mad, face red and blochy from crying. He had tried and tried to reason with her about his grandfathers will and about his mother going to this school but she would not budge on getting him kicked out of the school. So here he stood in front of Fujimori School for Boys. Just as he was seeing the teacher that was to show him to his classroom, as look of appercation came upon his new homeroom teachers face. It was like he was on display it unnerved him. As he was about to same something the teacher blured out "You will be an excellent Princess. Welcome to Fujimori! My name is Kakashi Sasuke. Call me Kakashi-sensei. I have a feeling you will get along great here at this school."

As Mizuho followed Kakashi-sensei he was contemplating about what his teacher said about the whole princess thing he talked about. He was still a little weirded out, and here he thought he couldn't get anymore weirded out. Boy was he wrong. As he was standing in front of the class, the boys were just stairing at him. Blushing! He looked down to make sure he wasn't wearing his old female school uniform, nope he was wearing his new one. But as he looked up he realized how stupid that was and blushed pink. That caused a lot of murmurs. He quickly said his name and waited for the teacher to point him to his seat. " I would like you to sit on the other side of Shihoudani-kun." As he saw where the handsome blounde was he also noticed an equally handsome blue and green haired boys watching him as he sat. "Sakamoto if you would be so kind as to show Kaburagi-kun around the school it would be greatly appreciated." Kakashi-sensei said to the green haired student. "Yes, sensei." Sakamoto said as he sat back down. As he looked over at the other two he noticed the same glint in their eyes as Mariya.

At the end of class, Shihoudani, Sakamoto, and the other handsome boy came up to him. "Hi, I'm Kaburagi Mizuho. You can call me Mizuho." In turn they said their names, "I'm Sakamoto Akira. You can call me Akira." He turned to the next person which was the one name he didn't know yet. "I'm Kouno Tooru. Call me Tooru." The next as he looked at him he was sure the first time he saw him he had looked like a girl."Shihoudani Yuujirou, call me Yuujirou." As they made their way to the cafatria he noticed a handsome red haired boy coming up beside them. Nobody said anything and he didn't even notice Mizuho. Not until they sat down at the table did he say anything. The red head's eyes grew wide as they took in the boy before him "What's a girl doing at the school!!" he exclaimed. Yuujirou knocked him on his head and said "That's not a girl you idiot, so calm down." Tooru shook his head "Yeah, Miko-chan. He's a new transfer student. He got a higher score that me on the entrance exam."

The one he knew as Miko-chan flushed an angry red and yelled "Don't call me Miko-chan. My name is Mikoto." Mizuho smiled at him and said "Hello, Mikoto-san my name is Kaburagi Mizuho, call me Mizuho." Unbeknownst to him everyone at the table including everyone in the cafateria blushed as they saw him smile. That was then that everyone knew that would have a very wonderful Princess in their midst. 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: After Takako finds out about Mizuho she wants him expelled. So he gets transferred to Fujimori Gakuen. Even though he is a Third year none of his credits tranferred so he has to start high school over. Student Council wants him to be a princess.

Disclaimer: I do not own Otoboku or Princess Princess.

{A/N: The reason I changed his last name was because the reason he had his mothers maiden name was for the girls school and to keep his identity of being a boy secret from the all girls school so he changed his name back to his fathers last name.  
Also credit for this chapter goes to Kirino Tsuki. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I have been busy with life in general and HP slash fanfics. *squeals*}

As everyone settled down and willed their blush to go away, which Mizuho totally didn't notice. He asked a question that had been nagging at him since the conversation with the teacher and one that the Princesses had been expecting. Mizuho blurted "What's a Princess?" Tooru blinked, Mikoto sighed, Akira blushed, and Shihoudani smirked. "It's a woman that is royalty." deadpanned Tooru. Mizuho flushed, and got a bit ticked that he had asked a stupid question that he hadn't given a full explaination. " I know that...I just...I meant Kakash-sensei said I would be a good Princess" he trailed off.

Before anyone could comment a voice broke from the loud speaker "Kaburagi Mizuho please come to the student council office. Please come to the student council office. Also would Shihoudani Yuujirou, Yutaka Mikoto, Kouno Tooru and Sakamoto Akira please report to the student council office." Feeling all eyes on him he stood up blushing furiously as the others followed him out. As they stepped out of the cafeteria whispers broke out. He turned and looked at the others about too ask what the hell was going on when he stopped and noticed Yuujirou and Tooru holding back laughter. So he huffed and turned back around and walked at a brisk pace to the office even though he had no clue where he was going.

He did turn around when Akira called him and told him to wait up that way he could show him the way. So he gave in but pointedly ignored the two. He was thinking about what all this princess stuff was about. He really missed the girls school. Don't get him wrong, he didn't like the itchy bras or tight constricting underwear. He shuddered. But, he missed his friends, being the Elder, having a little sister, Mariya. He just didn't know what this wierd school was about. He was broke out of his reverie with a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into blue eyes, and it was hard not to stare. He looked away when he noticed the others were staring. They had shown up at the Student Council Office. He couldn't shake off this feeling of foreboding.

He stepped through the sliding doors and paused at what was behind them. Very handsome men stood there behind an equally beautiful one. He was pulled out of his staring by a voice "Ah Princesses, Sakamoto-sama, this must be who everyones talking about, Kaburagi-kun, please sit down." said the beautiful man. "Excuse my manners, my name is Arisada Shuya. The gentlemen standing behind me, from left to right, Koshino Masayuki, Harue Wataru, Tadasu Takahiro. I bet your wondering why your here but first would you like anything to drink?" Arisada-kaicho asked. He thought for a second "No, not really thirsty."

"Well then lets get down to business, shall we?" At everyones nods he continued. "We here at Fujimori Gakuen have a tradition of sorts, being the elite school that we are, have a system to keep the men coming to our school content. Without this system I am sure the school would be undoubtedly be in chaos." He paused. "The system is called Princess, where we gather effeminate looking boys in there 1st year and have them dress up as women to keep the peace at school. So as we have looked at you and the school has been pushing for this already, we would like for you, Kaburagi-kun to become a Princess."

When everything absorbed into Mizuho's brain a look of horror plastered on his face. He stood up abruptly startling everyone as he shouted "No WAY in HELL am I doing that. I am 17 years old, supposed to be in my third year." His eyes widened and clamped his mouth shut with his hand. As the shock wore off of the other occupants in the room the president got a feral grin on his face the younger men and Mizuho shuddered at the sight. As he chuckled darkly he said "Well you really can't turn this offer down can you Miyanokouji-chan." He gasped at the implications of that statement. "Oh yes I know all about you the bocchan of the Kaburagi Group. In your grandfathers will had it set up so you could go to your mothers school, Seio Girl's School."

The princesses and Akira snapped there heads toward him jaws dropping in shock. "Of course I have pictures." With that said he threw down pictures of his short year at his mothers school. Angry tears were streaming down his face. Oh god how he just wanted the ground to swallow him up. As the princesses were taking a look at the pictures the kaicho kept on. "You seem to know where I'm going with this. Your lucky no one called the authorities in on this one. You could have been tossed out of school and never allowed to go to another school with a reputation like that. Now if you don't want me to have to resort to this. I expect you to accept this...offer of course there will be compensation. So what is your answer?"

He just stood there in shock, tears still streaming down his face and he did the only thing he could do. Run. So he booked it not even looking back as voices called him as he was going around a corner. When he was outside he still didn't stop, not until he ran straight into someone he hadn't seen since the was expelled.

Sorry for the cliffy!  
R&R please. 


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: After Takako finds out about Mizuho she wants him expelled. So he gets transferred to Fujimori Gakuen. Even though he is a Third year none of his credits transferred so he has to start high school over. Student Council wants him to be a princess.

Disclaimer: I do not own Otoboku or Princess Princess.

Little did Mizuho know, but Tooru followed him. Tooru really didn't know why he followed him just that he felt something pull at him when he saw those tears. Now here he was hiding behind a tree, listening to the conversation he had inadvertently walked in on. He tried to slow his beating heart at the thought of getting caught, he didn't really know why but he wanted to know all about Mizuho.

"Mariya-chan," Mizuho started in a surprised whisper. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?"

"Mizuho-chan, I had to see that you were ok, you know how you were when you were little." Mariya said. "I wanted to see for myself if these boys would try anything on you! You're too cute not too. I've heard some things about this school, and I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you."

Tooru thought she had a point there. Already was he wanted as a Princess, already had the boys started drooling over him, for some reason he felt a pang and couldn't quite understand why. It made him feel a little bit angry. He shook his head and listened in again.

"Mariya-chan, I don't think you needed to come out here just for that, I'm fine really as you can see. You should know by now that I'm not going to hide behind you anymore. I'm trying the best I can to be more mature and deal with my own problems." Mizuho said with conviction. A look of determination came upon his face. And Tooru really couldn't explain the warm feeling in his chest or why he smiled or the light blush that spread his cheeks.

Mariya-chan huffed, puffed out her cheeks and spun around. "Well if you re going to be like that, see if I care!" She yelled.

Mizuho put his hands up in a placating manner, and said "Look, Mariya-chan, I'm really happy to see you ok. I understand you concern, but it's really not needed. Now turn around and look at me."

Mariya slowly turned and looked at Mizuho a few seconds and having decided something, gave him a hug and said, "Alright, but if anything happens I want you to tell me right away ok! I really am worried."

Mizuho chuckled and pulled away saying, "Well you better get back to school, I have to get back to my classes ok!"

Mariya said bye, gave Mizuho another hug and walked away.

Again Tooru really couldn't explain the strange reactions he was having. He didn't know if he liked it or not. He didn't feel this unsure of himself since living with his Aunt and Uncle. He really needed to get to the bottom of this. -

Sorry for the cliffy. I will update soon again. Sorry this one was a little short. There might be more interactions with Mariya in the future.

darkangelfantasy 


	4. not an update story being adopted by nao

This story is being adopted by nao takumi. alot of family issues are going on because i just had a baby 6 months ago and dont have time to write...i have complete confidence in their work. i am going to be kind of collaborating with them so please read or favorite the story! 


End file.
